Need You Now
by reneev
Summary: Fic original.naõ betada. Eu preciso de você agora. A chuva pode muito mais do que simplismente lavar a cidade a noite.


São uma e quinze da manhã e estou olhando para um balão vermelho que flutua preso em um prédio do lado de fora. Esse quarto de hotel não é tão quente como era há alguns dias atrás. Talvez eu seja o culpado, afinal meu temperamento não é o melhor do mundo, mas eu realmente não agüentava mais. Suspiro contra a janela deixando um borrão branco lá, na qual eu desenho um coração e continuo a olhar até ver o balão se soltando. Sorrio de leve.

Levanto-me do sofá que ficava debaixo da janela e fecho melhor meu roupão. Olho as rosas que estavam em um vaso na mesa de centro e me aproximo delas vendo que já iriam murchar. O jogo no lixo e me deito na cama torcendo pra tudo não passar de um pesadelo.

Não consigo dormir...

Aperto o travesseiro com força

São quatro da manhã e meus olhos não desgrudam das rosas no lixo.

Suspiro.

Preciso de você agora

X

Talvez eu seja novo de mais pra assumir tudo isso de forma madura o suficiente para continuar vivendo. Era pra ser uma noite maravilhosa, mas aparentemente fui abandonado.

- Outra dose de uísque garçom

Ninguem veio...

Estava eu sozinho em meu quarto de hotel

Sozinho... como estava a minutos atras antes do serviço de quarto chegar com minha garrafa

- ao menos você não vai me abandonar não é?

Trago a bebida toda que dispunha no copo de uma vez e riu sozinho.

Talvez esteja ficando louco ou talvez só mais um alcolatra

E são apenas quatro e quinze da manhã

XxXxXxXxX

Não sei que dia é hoje,não sei que horas são. Só sei que estou ainda sozinho na minha cama de hotel. Sozinho... palavra ironica pra quem se casou há apenas tres dias e abondonado no segundo dia de lua de mel. Levanto meu tronco com todas as forças que eu tinha e vejo tudo rodar e um enjoo sem fim.

A aliança em meu dedo brilhava e isso me irritava pois refletia o brilho do sol que entrava pelas frestas da cortina. Retiro-a... ela fica bem mais bonita nos lençois roxos do que em meu dedo palido.

Me levanto cambalenado um pouco vendo a roupa do casamento ainda no chão,só a minha... a dele provavelmente foi levada consigo. A... vejam só o que encontrei. Minha unica companhia. Aquela que nunca me abandonará. Minha querida garrafa de Gim. Bebo o resto que tem nela e vou a janela esperando a ultima gota cair.

O céu esta nublado...

Tiro a garrafa de perto da minha boca e deixo ela cair no tapete de pelo. Entristeço com isso e fico com medo. Minhas lagrimas começam a rolar sem razão e quando me vejo ja estou debaixo daquele sofa,chorando horrores sem saber o motivo.

A... eu tenho um motivo...

Deus...

Eu preciso dele aqui pra me manter na sanidade

Eu preciso...

XxXxXxXxXxX

Estava chovendo muito e eu entrei naquele hotel depois de te-lo abandonado sem um argumento forte o bastante. Já estava no aeroporto na fila esperando para entrar no meu voo de volta para Londres quando ouço a chuva lá fora e algumas pessoas correrem pra dentro de novo. Meu peito apertou e tive que me arriscar a pegar um taxi.

O hotel era grande e até chegar ao balção e pedir minhas chaves de voltar,já tinha encharcado metade do hotel. Estava cansado por ter corrido tanto. Subo de escada mesmo quando vi que o elevador demoraria a chegar. Abro a porto e um relampago forte eu escuto,e o vejo iluminar todo o quarto. Fico com medo por não encontrar ninguem mas logo começo a ouvir doces soluços e vou seguindo o som. Me abaixo e vejo meu pequeno lá em baixo tampando os ouvidos e aparentando não me ver.

O pucho pra fora e junto nossos corpos em um abraço apertado. Talvez fosse louco por fazer aquilo,já que ele estava tão quente e eu tão molhado e gelado. Seu braços logo rodearam meu pescoço e seu cabeça foi direto a mei peito.

- me desculp-

Não consegui terminar,ele foi mais rapido.

- I miss you...

Fico surpreso. E o abraço mais. Sua voz doce me fez acordar e perceber que eu realmente preciso dele e que essa foi a pior noite da minha vida. Era bom estar perto dele,por que,onde quer que ele estivesse,junto de mim,eu poderia chamar de lar.

- ainda estamos de lua de mel

Eu arrisco e recebo um doce riso em seguida.

- esta todo molhado ...

- eu sei

E começo um beijo segurando firme sua cintura e sentindo um arranhão em meu pescoço quando o barulho de outro raio pode ser ouvido. O seguro mais firme tentando passar confiança e o jogo no chão me deitando por cima retomando o beijo.

É... eu realmente preciso dele


End file.
